Teenage Troubles
by Kia Geneva
Summary: Irvine and Kia wantin to get on with life, ya know, ahem, anyway, Diamond and Duo, and I guess Wufei, two guys wantin the same girl. Can everyone get who and what they want?
1. Ummm.....They're Startin Ta Hit It Off!

EDITOR'S NOTE: Hi! I'm linked up with a friend on this, so it's kinda' weird(Diamond). Anyway,  
enjoy my chapters. Thanx!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scene: Kia, Irvine, Ryo, and Keith is in the guys' room on the colonies. With BSB's "If you want  
it to be good girl" playing.  
  
Kia: Oh, Irvine!!! I don't think I'm ready!  
  
Irvine: Nonsence! You're ready, trust me! I know when a girl is ready to make-out.  
  
Kia: Mhmkay. Are you sure?  
  
Ryo: He's sure.  
  
Kia: Huh? How do you know?  
  
Keith: That's easy. We've been telling girls when they're ready all the time.  
  
Irvine: Got it?  
  
Kia: Yeah, I guess.  
  
Keith: Are you ok?  
  
Kia: Yeah.  
  
Keith: It doesn't seem that way.  
  
Kia: I'm just wondering where and what the others are doing.  
  
Ryo: No need to worry.  
  
Kia: That's easy for YOU to say, but I feel like something's up with Diamond and one of the guys.  
  
Keith: Just don't worry 'bout it, 'kay?  
  
Kia: Ok. Irvine, what are you doing?  
  
Irvine: Gettin' ready to make-out with you.  
  
Kia: BY UNDRESSING!?!  
  
Irvine: Nooooo! Not at all. I'm just gettin' ready. Isn't that all right?  
  
Kia: Yeah. Sorry for misunderstanding.  
  
Ryo: Are you sure you're alright?  
  
Kia:(turns head over to him) Yes, I'm sure.  
  
Keith: Let me guess, you're upset that Gene is somewhere out in space and you're stuck in here  
with us, right?  
  
Irvine: (Plops on bed, actually on top of Kia, and she turns her head back to him)  
Hey guys, would you go outside and guard the door?  
  
Keith and Ryo: Sure. (Exit to guard door)  
  
Kia: Are you sure you know what you're doing?  
  
Irvine: Yep. Now is when we start makin'-out.  
  
Kia: Like how? (suspiciously)  
  
Irvine: By kissing.  
  
Kia: Ok.  
  
Irvine and Kia: (start kissing)  
  
Irvine: So.....Who.....Is.....Gene?.....  
  
Kia: (suddenly opens her eyes and pushes him off)  
  
Irvine: Whaddya' do that for?  
  
Kia: Gene is none of your buisness.  
  
Irvine: Just tell me who he is.  
  
Kia: Nooo!!! (Turns her head away from him with her eyes tightly shut)  
  
Irvine: (Gets back on bed and slowly turns Kia's head towards his) It's ok. You can tell me  
anything.  
  
Kia: Just stop or I'll leave!  
  
Irvine: Alright. Let's just forget that that ever happened.  
  
Kia: Alright.  
  
Irvine: (gets on top of Kia again and they start makin'-out)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jen: (whispering) Let's go find Kia.  
  
Duo: (loudly) What about Diamond!?!  
  
Others: Shhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Duo: (whispering) OK!!!  
  
Trowa: Let's go find Kia.  
  
Jen: Right.  
  
Jen, Duo, Trowa: (Leave to find Kia)  
  
Quatre: Wait for me!!!  
  
Others: Shhhhh!!!  
  
Quatre: Oh...right!  
  
Trowa: Oh brother!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duo: I have to go to the bathroom!!!  
  
Trowa: (sigh) Then go!  
  
Duo: I...a...I forgot where it was!!!  
  
Trowa: You idiot!  
  
Duo: I know I am!  
  
Trowa: So go run around and find the stinkin' bathroom!!!  
  
Duo: Ok! Why didn't I think of that?  
  
Quatre: Because you're a freakin' bad idiot!  
  
Duo: (runs off to find the bathroom)  
  
Jen: (suddenly stops)  
  
Quatre: Whaddya' stop for?  
  
Jen: Shhh! Listen!  
  
(they hear groaning and a light smacking noise)  
  
Trowa: (whispering) What do you think that is?  
  
Quatre: I have no idea!  
  
Jen: Whatever it is, it sounds like it's coming from this room.  
  
Quatre: Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go in!  
  
Trowa: We can't just barge in.....  
  
Jen: Oh yes we can. And that's what we're going to do!  
  
(They burst in seeing moving on the bed but a sheet is over it)  
  
Quatre: (whispering) What do you think it is?  
  
Trowa: Who knows.  
  
Jen: Let's go uncover it.  
  
Trowa and Quatre: Yeah!  
  
Jen: (uncovers the sheet and finds Irvine on top of Kia, with both of them half naked)  
  
Jen, Trowa, and Quatre: KIA AND IRVINE!?!?!  
  
Kia: (gives a great gasp) What are you guys doing here!?!  
  
Trowa: That's what we wanted to know!  
  
Irvine: It's my room. Anyway, where's Ryo and Keith?  
  
Jen: We never saw anybody outside the door.  
  
Irvine: That's strange. Didn't I tell them to guard the door?  
  
Kia: Yeah. I wonder what happened to them?  
  
Ryo: Hurry up!  
  
Kia: Huh? Ryo?  
  
Keith: It doesn't sound like they're makin'-out anymore.  
  
Ryo: Let's go take a look.  
  
Keith: Right. (They enter in to find Kia and Irvine at it again)  
  
Ryo: I guess we were wrong.  
  
Keith: Yeah.  
  
Kia: ...I...Wonder...Where...Jen...and...the...others...are...  
  
Irvine: ...I...don't...know...  
  
Jen: Maybe right behind this door!  
  
Ryo: Huh?  
  
Keith: H...How did you guys get in here!?!  
  
Kia: Long story. Hey Irvine.  
  
Irvine: What?  
  
Kia: How about we get dressed and tell them the story?  
  
Irvine: Good plan. Let's do it.  
  
Kia: Oh Irvine!!!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
EDITOR'S NOTE: Sorry about it being so long. This is only one inapropriate part of the whole  
series. I hope you read the rest of it!  
enjoy my chapter. Thanx!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Who the Heck are They?

EDITOR'S NOTE: Hi! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter I wrote. Anyway, here's a new one!  
(I don't know how, but I let my sister cut my hair. How scary!?!)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
SCENE: (WHO CARES!!!)  
  
Keith: So.....  
  
Jen: So...What?  
  
Ryo: So what's the story?  
  
Duo: Hey!!!!!  
  
Kia: What?  
  
Duo: Diamond and Wufei woke up!  
  
Irvine: So?  
  
Duo: So...They're headed this way!!!  
  
Ryo: What!?!  
  
Keith: No way!  
  
Duo: Yes way! Oh man!  
  
Kia: What?  
  
Duo: The guy's wallet is gone!  
  
Quatre: Duh! You left it in the room.  
  
Duo: Oh Yeah!  
  
Kia: What guy's wallet?  
  
Trowa: Forget about it.  
  
Irvine: How did you get a guy's wallet? And who's the guy that you stole it from?  
  
Duo: Dr. J's.  
  
Kia: Whatever.  
  
Irvine: Oh my god!  
  
Kia: What?  
  
Irvine: They're here!  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
Diamond: Hi!  
  
Everyone: Hi!  
  
Wufei: Something's fishy.  
  
Duo: Fishy!?! You mean there's a FISH in HERE!?!  
  
Wufei: Shut up Duo!  
  
Duo: Tch...Fine!  
  
Kia: Nothin's goin' on.  
  
Diamond: That's what you want us to think!  
  
Kia: No it's not!  
  
Diamond: Yes it is!  
  
Kia: No it's not! (gets up and slaps her across the face really hard)  
  
Diamond: Oooooouuuuuch!!!!! Whaddya' do that for!?!  
  
Duo: Ooooo!!! Cat fight!  
  
Everyone: SHUT UP, DUO!!!!!  
  
Duo: Tch...Fine! Be that way! See if I care!  
  
Kia: Oh brother!  
  
(two guys come in the door)  
  
Kia: Oh please help me.  
  
Irvine: Why?  
  
Kia: Because.....(points to the two men).....Them.  
  
First Man: Whaddya' want, Kia?  
  
Kia: Nothin'.  
  
Other Man: Why'd you call us?  
  
Kia: I DIDN'T CALL YOU GUYS!!!!!  
  
First Man: Then...Why'd ya' say, 'Oh brother'!?!  
  
Kia: Nevermind!  
  
Irvine: Are they seriously.....  
  
Kia: (glares at him at first, then lightens up a little) Yep. That's them.  
  
Jen: Who are you guys?  
  
First Man: Whoooaaa! Kia! You never told us about the cute girls here!  
  
Kia: (really annoyed and mad) That's because it's none of you're BUISNESS!!!  
  
Other Man: Ok...Ok. The last thing we want to do is fight you, Kia.  
  
Kia: Not like you haven't!!!  
  
First Man: Dude! Give us a break!  
  
Kia: FINE!!! Just go away!  
  
Other Man: Aaaaa.....That's one of the reason's we're here.  
  
Kia: What is it?  
  
First Man: We don't have a place anymore.  
  
Kia: WHAT!!!!!  
  
Other Man: So we were wondering if, maybe, we could stay with you until we find a new place?  
  
First Man: Please?  
  
Kia: Hold on. Irvine, come with me, please.  
  
Irvine: Ok. (they walk into another room where no one can listen in)  
  
Kia: I don't want them to be living with us.  
  
Irvine: Why?  
  
Kia: You've only just met them.  
  
Irvine: Well I think we should let them. I mean, hey, at least until they find a new place.  
  
Kia: That's the thing.  
  
Irvine: What is?  
  
Kia: They won't bother looking for one.  
  
Irvine: Whaddya' mean?  
  
Kia: I mean, they'll get to be so lazy, that they won't do anything.  
  
Irvine: Anything?  
  
Kia: Anyhing.  
  
Irvine: Then we'll help them.  
  
Kia: IRVINE!!!  
  
Irvine: What?  
  
Kia: We have jobs to do! Not to mention, fighting, training, parties, and a whole lot of other  
stuff. We'll be too busy to help them!!!!!  
  
Irvine: Alright. Then there's only one thing to do.  
  
Kia: What?  
  
Irvine: Just leave it to me.  
  
Kia: Alright. (they come back out)  
  
Irvine: We have decided to let you guys stay.....  
  
Kia: IRVINE!!!!!  
  
Irvine: Relax.....  
  
Men: Yes!!!  
  
Irvine: On one condition.....  
  
(men stop rejoicing)  
  
Irvine: You mustn't be lazy.  
  
Men: Alright. We won't be lazy!  
  
Kia: Good!  
  
Everyone (but Kia and Irvine): Who are they?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
EDITOR'S NOTE: Did you like it? I did my best on it. And don't ask me, (yet!), who the two men  
are. Chances are you'll find out in one of the next chapters! So long! 


	3. Best Friends are Kinda in Trouble (Oh No...

EDITOR'S NOTE: Hi! This is one that I, personally, like. I hope you  
enjoy!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
SCENE: Irvine's Room  
  
Kia: Take a guess.  
  
Duo: Just say who they are!!!  
  
Kia: Fine.....They're my brothers.  
  
Everyone: (gasps)  
  
Diamond: I think I'm going to faint. (faints)  
  
Wufei: No! Diamond! Speak to me Diamond, speak to me!  
  
Kia: Just let her rest.  
  
Wufei: BUT SHE FAINTED!!!  
  
Kia: Trust me, she's only resting.  
  
Wufei: Tch.....Fine. But if you're wrong, I'll punch the freakin' lights outta you!  
  
Kia: As if you can!!!!!  
  
Wufei: Why You LITTLE....!!!  
  
Jen: Kia you've changed.  
  
Kia: And.....Is that a problem?  
  
Jen: Gosh!!! Right when I think I know you, you change into a completely different person!!!  
Would you stop already!!!!!  
  
Kia: Huh? Jen.....I...I didn't know.  
  
Jen: Nevermind. Aaaaaa.....Who was the last one outta the house?  
  
Duo: I think I was!!!  
  
Jen: Did.....You leave the T.V. RUNNING!?!?!  
  
Duo: Oops! Heheh, I guess I forgot! Heheh...oh no.  
  
Trowa: You idiot!!! Now we have to go back! Do you know how long that will take!?!  
  
Duo: Sorry!  
  
Quatre: Sorry doesn't cut it!!!  
  
Duo: Fine I'll go back and turn off the freakin' t.v. Happy?  
  
Jen: We might as well all go.  
  
Diamond: (wakes up) Hmmm? What's goin' on?  
  
Kia: I told you she was just sleeping.  
  
Wufei: I hate you, onna!  
  
Kia: I hate you too, man!  
  
Jen: I don't want to go back because we just got here, but we all have to.  
  
Diamond: Why? Why do we have to go back?  
  
Kia: Because Duo forgot to turn off the t.v.  
  
Diamond: DUO!!!  
  
Duo: Hey look, I'm sorry all right?  
  
Irvine: Well, if you guys are going back, then you might as well take Kia with you.  
  
Kia: IRVINE!!!!!  
  
Irvine: Kia, relax. This way you can get back up here in about 5 days from now, if you don't  
spend a whole lot of time on this.  
  
Kia: Watch this! (snaps, and suddenly her stuff appears in the room)  
  
Diamond: Oh, cool! Can you get my things up here too?  
  
Kia: Sorry, guys, but I'm staying up here.  
  
Jen: Kia.....How did you get your things up here, anyway?  
  
Kia: Don't ask me!!!!!  
  
Jen: Then who should I ask!?!  
  
Kia: I don't know!  
  
Jen: You should because.....  
  
Irvine: ENOUGH ALREADY!!!!!  
  
Jen and Kia: (gasp)  
  
Irvine: I can't take it anymore!!! All of you fight with each other! You're supposed to fight  
along side each other, not be against each other!!!  
  
Kia: Irvine.....I...I didn't know that you had it in you to just, do something like that.  
  
Irvine: (he's cool again) Well, it's only when my friends tick each other off.  
  
Jen: What you said, Irvine, is actually very true. We should be fighting along side each other,  
not against.  
  
Kia: You're right. Who's in!?! (they all put one hand in a circle, except for Irvine)  
  
Irvine: I'm glad you guys are doin' this! (puts his hand in)  
  
All: BEST FRIENDS ARE THE BEST!!!!! (clap after best)  
  



	4. What The Heck Is Goin On In There!?!?!

EDITOR'S NOTE: Hi! Here's another chapter! Read on!…  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scene #(I don't really give!)  
(Kia and Irvine are in his room, alone!)…  
  
Kia: Irvine, aren't you going back to bed? You've been up for about  
two hours now.…  
  
Irvine: I know, Kia, but I just can't get any sleep since you're here,  
in my bed, sleeping with me. I just can't get over it!  
  
Kia: Oh, Irvine, I can leave if you want me to-…  
  
Irvine: No, just stay put. I'll be fine. It's just that-  
(someone walks in through the door)  
Dr. J: Huh? Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to disrupt you, but Irvine,  
there's a battle going on, and Squall said that there's just too many  
to handle by himself. Please, Irvine, we need you.  
  
Irvine: A battle, huh? Well, I guess that leaves me with no choice but  
to go.I'm sorry, Kia, but there are somethings in life I just have to be up for. Sorry.  
  
Kia: It's all right. I perfectly understand the meaning of it all.  
Irvine, you do what you have to do, and I'll do what I have to do. OK?…  
  
Irvine: OK. Now I must go, my lady, but I shall return!!!!!  
  
Kia: Oh Irvine! (has a little giggle in her voice)…  
  
Dr. J: So, your name is Kia? Now where have I heard that name before? Hmmmmmm I wonder.  
  
Irvine: (leaves Dr. J and Kia in his room, alone)  
  
Kia: (plops down on bed)--she sat up while they were talking--)Dr. J? Is that you?…  
  
Dr. J: Hmm? Yes, my name is Dr. J. Why do you ask? (he hadn't gotten  
a goodlook at her, yet)  
  
Kia: (turns her head towards him) Don't you remember me?…  
  
Dr. J: Ohhhh! You're the one that tried to destory me, aren't you?  
  
Kia: Yes, I was, but thanks for seperating us four. You have  
absolutely no clue to how well things turned out! I really enjoyed my  
time with those Gundam pilots, but things just didn't quite work out  
with them.…  
  
Dr. J: What made you come back to the colonies?  
  
Kia: Well, let's just say that I got fed-up with waiting so long, that I just couldn't stand it  
anymore. But I'm back and I'm ready to roll along side with Irvine,  
no matter what!!!!!…  
  
Dr. J: (his pager goes off) Oh, sorry Kia, but I have to get back to  
the lab. Bye! (leaves)  
  
Kia: Didn't I just say that I would stand up with Irvine, in any situation!?! Well, that's what  
I'm doing. Huh? Wait. What are we doing up at 1:33 at night!?! No one ever attacks then, do  
they?…  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
EDITOR'S NOTE: OK! Here it comes!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kia: (leaves to find out where Irvine is fighting) Huh? At the Outer  
Space Center of Reliability? Never heard of it. Hm. Oh well. Wait!  
I need directions to get there! Where am I going to find someone that  
knows where it is?  
(Meanwhile, Irvine fights along side one of his friends, Squall, and  
gunshots are going off everywhere)  
Irvine: Man! How long are they going to stay out here? I'm gettin'  
tired!  
  
Squall: I don't know how long, but I'm getttin' tired, too.  
  
Irvine: Then let's just retreat. There's no other way. We can't  
afford to be destroyed by an enemy, or they'll just go back to their  
home, and complain that they won against us. THERE'S NO WAY!!!!!  
  
Squall: Irvine, will you please just GET DOWN AND SHOOT!!!!!  
  
Irvine: Fine. It looks like there's no hope for us then.  
(they start to fall asleep, and almost do)  
(something, or better yet, someone came up on a hill behind them)  
  
Irvine: WHOA! Oh my GOD, she's so hot!!!!!  
  
Squall: I saw her first!  
  
Irvine: No you didn't, I did!  
  
Squall: No you didn't, I did!  
  
Irvine: No, it was me!  
  
Squall: No way, it was me!  
  
Irvine: No-  
  
Mysterious Girl: Shut up, you two, I'm only here to fight for you.…  
  
Squall: Girls don't fight. All girls hate to fight. There's no way  
how I'm lettin' you battle for me!  
  
Mysterious Girl: I'll fight if I want. But, will this change your  
mind?(Uncovers herself so that they see who she is) (she had on a  
cape)…  
  
Irvine and Squall: KIA!?!  
  
Kia: Yes, finally you guys got it right! For once in my life someone  
knew who I was!…  
  
Irvine: I knew it all along, but, Kia, why do you want to fight along  
side with us? I mean, why do you want to fight?  
  
Kia: Beacause I'm a type of girl that likes to fight my enemies. Isn't  
that OK?…  
  
Squall: Go ahead and battle!  
  
Kia: Thanks, Squall. (steps up on the hill that's in front of them.  
Does a move, and starts to talk) BLACK WATER, BE RELEASED FORM YOUR  
GRAVE.....NOW! (black water comes out of nowhere, and shocks everyone,  
including Irvine and Squall) (hits the enemies)…  
  
Irvine: Oh...My...GOD!!! I didn't know that my girl had powers. If I  
knew, then heck, what am I standing around here for?  
  
Squall: Shut up, Irvine. IRVINE!!! GET DOWN OR THEY'LL SEE YOU!!!!!  
Now!  
  
Kia: Huh? Irvine! Let go of me! (the black water disappears and Kia  
is now in Irvine's arms, right up against his chest)…  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
EDITOR'S NOTE: So, that wasn't it, but you might have been destroyed by  
now if I hadn't stopped. Just keep reading all the chapters that I  
write, and I'll keep makin' more! (even of the non-appropriate ones,  
with the others. Heh heh heh!!!!!) Keep it up!!!!!… 


	5. What's He Thinkin Bout Doin!?!?!

EDITOR'S NOTE: Hi! Have you heard about the terrorist attack? Oh my god, they shouldn't tell  
anyone but who really needs to know. Anyway, I know like, nothing about the government. Here's  
another chapter!…  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scene #: (I don't give a crap)  
  
Irvine: Kia, I love you, and you know it. (bends down and kisses her on the lips)  
  
Kia: (tightens up, then let's loose) Oh Irvine.....I don't know what to say.…  
  
Irvine: Say that you love me.  
  
Kia: Ok. Irvine, I-…  
  
Squall: DUCK!!!!!  
  
Kia and Irvine: (duck)…  
  
Irvine: Phew! That was a close one!  
  
Kia: No kidding!…  
  
Squall: Kia, you said that you would help, right?  
  
Kia: Yeah, so?…  
  
Squall: Well, nows your chance!  
  
Kia: Right.…  
  
Irvine: Wait! You already helped us! You don't have to anymore!  
  
Kia: Yes I do. Irvine, this is one of my chances to show how I really fight. Just let me go  
through with this, please.…  
  
Irvine: Kia.....I don't want you to fight for us. I want you to be safe. Nothing can happen to  
you, I WON'T ALLOW IT!!!!!  
  
Kia: Irvine.....There's something I need to tell you. I'm not who you think I am. After all, I  
do come from a different planet. Don't tell anyone. Please.…  
  
Irvine: Ok. Just be careful.  
  
Kia: Thanx Irvine! I'll be back in a sec. (leaves the fort that they're hiding in and goes out  
to the enemy, where they have perfect aim for her)…  
  
Colonel: Wait until you can see his face clearly. Ready, aim, and.....  
  
First Aimer: Huh? Colonel, is something wrong?  
  
Colonel: DO NOT FIRE!!!!!  
  
Second Aimer: Why, Colonel? He's an enemy!  
  
Colonel: Our enemy is NOT a "he".  
  
All Aimers: WHAT!?!  
  
Colonel: "He's" a she. And she's the most beautifulest thing I ever saw. You fire, you'll be  
destroyed yourself!!!  
  
Kia: (comes up to the colonel) So, you said not to fire at me? Then why are you having an open  
attack on my friend's? Hm?…  
  
Colonel: I'm very sorry, my lady. It won't ever happen again. I promise.  
  
Kia: Thanx!…  
  
Colonel: No problem. Now, what's your name?  
  
First Aimer: Colonel, should you be flirting with an enemy girl?  
  
Colonel: SHE'S NOT AN ENEMY!!! IF YOU THINK IT'S THAT WAY, THEN GIVE UP YOUR BADGE!!!  
  
Kia: So, I'm not enemy anymore? That's bizzare.…  
  
Colonel: How so?  
  
Kia: Nevermind. My name is-…  
  
Second Aimer: Colonel! The enemies are headed this way!  
  
Colonel: Don't fire. They're with her. If you fire, you're destroyed. (three aimers fire) No!  
You idiots! Now there's no way how we'll get peace!  
  
Kia: So it's peace you want? This is just the perfect way to get it!!!!! (has a little sarcasim  
in her voice)…  
  
Colonel: What do you mean?  
  
Kia: You know what I mean.…  
  
Colonel: No I don't. Please tell me.  
  
Kia: YOU'RE ATTACKING FOR PEACE!!!!! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU GET PEACE!!!!!…  
  
Colonel: I...I didn't know that you were a peace addict!  
  
Kia: I'm not!!!!!…  
  
Colonel: Then why are you so hyped up about peace!?!  
  
Kia: Because I'm tired of seeing wars. I don't want to be invoved in anymore! You won't be able  
to understand, anyway.…  
  
Colonel: Try me.  
  
Kia: You don't know what you're trying to get into.…  
  
Colonel: Yes I am. I'm very aware of you now.  
  
Kia: Fine. Where I'm from, there's almost always wars, or some type of battle. If there is  
none, oh my god, it's a miracle. You have absolutely no clue to what I go through over there.…  
  
Colonel: Sorry for not understanding the first time.  
  
Kia: It's ok.…  
  
Irvine: KIAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Kia: Huh? (turns her head to look at him) Oh my god! Irvine!!!!!…  
  
Colonel: I TOLD YOU NOT TO FIRE! NOW YOU'LL HAVE TO PAY THE BILL!  
  
Kia: (runs off to Irvine, Squall is knelt by him)…  
  
Colonel: Huh? Hey! Where ya' gion'?  
  
Kia: Irvine! If only I hadn't gotten so pissed at the colonel, none of this would've happened!  
It's all my fault!…  
  
Squall: Quit dissin' yourself, Kia. You didn't do a thing. It was the stupid enemies! And  
since when did you start cussin?  
  
Kia: Tree to be exact. I just can't believe that this happened to Irvine! (she ignores his last  
question)…  
  
Squall: You said you come from a different planet, right? And you have powers?  
  
Kia: Yeah. So?…  
  
Squall: So, do you have a healing power?  
  
Kia: Oh right! Thanx Squall! (stands up) HEALING POWER!!!!!…  
  
Irvine: Huh? What just happened?  
  
Kia: (throws her arms arouns him) Oh Irvine! I'm so happy you're still alive!…  
  
Irvine: Kia, I thought I was a goner.  
  
Kia: Not when I'm around, don't even think about it! Oh, and, how would you know? You were  
knocked out cold.…  
  
Irvine: I don't know. I'm still alive, isn't that what really counts?  
  
Kia: Yeah!…  
  
Irvine: (kisses her)  
  
Colonel: Looks like you already have a boyfriend. We'll just be on our way then.  
  
Kia: (rips away from Irvine's kiss) Wait! Take this with you.…  
  
Colonel: What is it?  
  
Kia: Open it to find out, BUT, open it on January 18. Then is when it's really the best time to  
open it.…  
  
Colonel: Ok. I'll just keep it here, by my heart. It'll be safe there.  
  
Kia: Ok. Just keep it with you no matter what.…  
  
Colonel: You got it. LET'S MOVE OUT!!! Thanx again, is it Kia?  
  
Kia: Yep! You got it!…  
  
Colonel: I'll never forget you, Kia, never. (he follows the troop) Good-bye, Kia!  
  
Kia: Good-bye, Zach!…  
  
Colonel: (stops) What?  
  
Kia: I don't know. I guess I just guessed your name and got it right.…  
  
Colonel: Well, now you know my name. See ya'!  
  
Kia: See ya'!…  
  
Squall: Man! When are we going to get back to the colonies? I'm tired!  
  
Kia: Huh? In about one second! (snaps, then they're back in Irvine's room)…  
  
Squall: So this is Irvine's room. Never was able to see it before.  
  
Kia: What do you mean?…  
  
Irvine: I am only able to go to his room because he never has time to come over here.  
  
Kia: Oh really? What if I started living here? Hm?…  
  
Squall: I'd move in with you two.  
  
Kia: Hm. I think I know someone who would just love to see you, Squall.…  
  
Squall: Who?  
  
Kia: Her name is Jen. She's one of my friends. You two would make just the cutest couple!…  
  
Squall: When can I meet her?  
  
Kia: This afternoon.…  
  
Irvine: Don't you mean tomorrow?  
  
Kia: Look at the time. No, I don't mean tomorrow.…  
  
Irvine: I got ya'. Let's get some sleep already!  
  
Kia: Right. Squall, do you want some company on your way to your room?…  
  
Squall: Sure. I don't see why not.  
  
Kia: Ok. I'll be right back, Irvine. I promise.…  
  
Irvine: Ok. I'll be in bed when you come back.  
  
Kia: Alright. (Squall and Kia leave to go to his room)…  
  
Squall: Here's my room. Are you sure you'll be alright going back?  
  
Kia: Yep! Bye!…  
  
Squall: Bye.  
  
Kia: You're acting suspicious.…  
  
Squall: I am?  
  
Kia: Nevermind 'bout it. See ya' tomorrow!…  
  
Squall: See ya'.  
  
Kia: (runs back to Irvine's room) I'm.....back. What happened? It looks so.....hot in here.…  
  
Irvine: Just put on your pj's and get into bed with me, please.  
  
Kia: Ok. (puts on her pj's and comes out)…  
  
Irvine: Wow you're so hot!  
  
Kia: Well, you're really handsome!…  
  
Irvine: Come on. I'll make you even hotter.  
  
Kia: Do I trust you?…  
  
Irvine: Yes, you do.  
  
Kia: If you say so. (gets into bed with him)…  
  
Irvine: (only has on boxers) So, how do you feel? (he starts kissing her neck)  
  
Kia: Hot.…  
  
Irvine: Want me to make you even hotter?  
  
Kia: Sure. Anything, Irvine.…  
  
Irvine: (puts on a little grin that Kia doesn't see) Oh really?  
  
Kia: Yeah. Whatever you want to do, I'll do too.…  
  
Irvine: You don't know what you're asking for.  
  
Kia: Oh really? (they both giggle)…  
  
Irvine: (slides down to her shoulder) Now how do you feel?  
  
Kia: A little hotter. Not much.…  
  
Irvine: How about now? (pulls off her shirt)  
  
Kia: Irvine! What are doing!?!…  
  
Irvine: What do you think?  
  
Kia: Whatever it is, I don't think I'll like it.…  
  
Irvine: You'll like it. Trust me. (starts kissing by her collar bone)  
  
Kia: Irvine, stop. I know where this is going. It's going somewhere that I'm not ready for.…  
  
Irvine: What do you mean?  
  
Kia: (shuts her eyes and lightly tilts her head back) You know what I mean, Irvine. You'd  
better.…  
  
Irvine: Kia, please, just let me do this. I won't go too far. I promise.  
  
Kia: In whose terms is "I won't go too far"?…  
  
Irvine: Kia. You've got to trust me. Come on. I won't do it with you. I just want to see you.  
  
Kia: Well, if you want to see me, then I have to see you first. Got it?…  
  
Irvine: Very well. (stops kissing her and gets off the bed, then takes off his boxers) How's  
this?  
  
Kia: Fine. Do whatever. But you know what you said. Don't break it.…  
  
Irvine: I won't. (kisses her collar bone again, then goes down, and I'm not going to tell you  
what happens next, cause you should know, and if you don't, then think about what's a little  
lower on a girl from her collar bone) (starts kissing her there)  
  
Kia: (throws her head back--she put back down when they talked--and gives out a small sign of  
shortness of breath) Oh, Irvine!!!!! I'm so hot!…  
  
Irvine: Me too, baby! Thanx for.....letting me.....do this.....  
  
Kia: (puts her head back down) Hey Irvine.…  
  
Irvine: What?  
  
Kia: What if someone comes in through the door?…  
  
Irvine: They won't.  
  
Kia: You don't have a lock on your door.…  
  
Irvine: No one's up at this hour, Kia, no one.  
  
Kia: Really. Then how come it's 4:33 A.M.?…  
  
Irvine: What?  
  
Kia: Isn't someone supposed to be up at this hour, checking all the rooms?…  
  
Irvine: Shoot. You're right. Oh well. They can suffer. We can't.  
  
Kia: I don't want anyone to see me, most especially if it's a guy. Irvine, what're we gonna do?…  
  
Irvine: Don't worry 'bout it, hun. No one, and I mean no one, will see us like this. (moves  
down, and removes her her pj shorts) (then he removes her underwear) (starts kissing her all  
over)  
  
Kia: (throws her head back, again, and gives out a huge gasp, and Irvine is just at her, almost  
like he's eating her away--nibbling--) Irvine, please, save the rest for tonight, please. I  
don't want to do this anyore right now.…  
  
Irvine: Kia, how many times do I have to tell you, no one's coming through that door!  
  
Kia: Irvine! (whimpers a little)…  
  
(someone walks in through the door, just after Irvine put the sheet on over them)  
  
Squall: Huh? Kia? Irvine? Is that you guys under there?  
  
Kia: (whispering to Irvine) It's Squall. What're we gonna do?…  
  
Irvine: Reply and go along with it.  
  
Kia: Irvine!…  
  
Squall: (sees the clothes on the floor) Huh? Is this a bad time? Cause I can always come back  
later.  
  
Kia: It's no big deal. Just, hide your eyes, or go outside and wait for us, please.…  
  
Squall: Ok. I'll be outside. (goes outside the room)  
  
Irvine: Thanks Kia. If you weren't here, then how could've I gotten through this?  
  
Kia: You wouldn't have been able to. Irvine, that was really nice, what you did. (they get their  
clothes that they're wearing that day on) Thanx!…  
  
Irvine: No problem!  
  
Kia: You mean, "No problamo!"…  
  
Irvine: Yeah!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
EDITOR'S NOTE: Yo, sorry it was so long, but I had to put everything in. There's probably going  
to be more like this one, but with different characters. Squall is one I added in because of  
Jen, Fi, anyway, they'll hit it off sometime soon. Diamond and Wufei or Duo, which ever one Nik  
wants, and more. Just hang tight, K!?!?!… 


	6. They're Leavin? For where and why?

EDITOR'S NOTE: Yo yo yo and a bottle of hoes! (panty-hoes!) Hi! Pretty funny, huh? No? Ah,  
don't worry 'bout it. In the next stories that I write, they all will be a little different from  
the others. Example: If someone gets really mad, they usally say, "Dangit!" but now, they'll  
say, "Dannit!" (you had better know what I mean. I don't ever write cuss words) So, have fun  
reading the next few chaps!…  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scene#: (shoot, I don't have any!)  
  
Squall: So, when are we going to go see that girl, Kim?  
  
Kia: It's JEN!!!!!…  
  
Squall: Sorry. When?  
  
Irvine: That depends on if you can pass a test.  
  
Squall: What test?  
  
Kia: Well, I decided that you guys need to take a test, and once you've past it, then we'll go  
down to see her.…  
  
Squall: Sounds fair enough, since you are the one whose paying for all of it.  
  
Kia: I don't pay a single Kinlit. I get it for free.…  
  
Squall: How?  
  
Kia: Because I'm a friend of the owner of the space crap.…  
  
Irvine: You never told me that!  
  
Kia: Hmmm!…  
  
Squall: You never told him that?  
  
Kia: No. I don't have to tell anyone anything. It's my decision, Squall.…  
  
Squall: Ok. I don't really care. When can we take the test?  
  
Kia: In just a moment. (she saw someone walking by)…  
  
Irvine: Huh?  
  
Kia: (starts following the guy) Excuse me, sir, but do you know Jen Olsen?…  
  
Guy: Yeah. Do you know her?  
  
Kia: Yep! She's one of my friends.…  
  
Guy: Why do ask?  
  
Kia: Because you look a lot like her. I don't know. Maybe not.…  
  
Guy: What?  
  
Kia: I thought maybe you'd be one of her relatives, but I guess you aren't. Nevermind.…  
  
Guy: (lies) No, I'm not a relative. I just used to date her, that's all.  
  
Kia: You used to date Jen? Now that had to have taken some effort!…  
  
Guy: Not really. I just knew her a whole lot more than you do.  
  
Kia: WHATEVER!!!!!…  
  
Guy: Now, if you don't mind, I have to get going. Good day.  
  
Kia: Bye.…  
  
Irvine and Squall: (walk over to Kia…)  
  
Irvine: Who was he?  
  
Kia: No one.…  
  
Squall: Are you sure?  
  
Irvine: Was he one of your exes?  
  
Kia: (is silent for a moment) Let's go. You guys don't need training.…  
  
Irvine: Huh?  
  
Squall: What're ya' talkin' 'bout, Kia?  
  
Kia: I mean you guys don't need any training to get down there. You've had enough up here.  
Now let's go.…  
  
Irvine and Squall: Ok. (they all leave for the station)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scene#:(still don't have one)  
  
Person: Your shuttle is ready at any time, Kia. Whenever you're ready.  
  
Kia: Good. We'll need a few things from the shop. We'll be right back by here shortly, Mr.  
Fortusdale, we'll be back.…  
  
Mr. Fortusdale: Good. I'll be seeing you in just a little while, right?  
  
Kia: Yep. And if that doesn't work out, then I'll think of something.…  
  
Mr. Fortusdale: Alrighty then, see ya' soon.  
  
Kia: See ya'. (they leave for the shop)…  
  
Irvine: What exactly are we looking for, Kia?  
  
Kia: You'll find out soon enough. (goes into the next ailse and finds what she was looking for)  
Here it is. Hm. Price went up a little, oh well, no big deal.…  
  
Squall: Huh? What is it?  
  
Kia: It's an anti-relief thing, relieves all symptoms and everything else of "spacentitisena".…  
  
Squall: You mean a disease that could destroy you, but you wouldn't have the symptoms?  
  
Kia: No! Not all. I mean it's a disease, yes, but it doesn't destroy you. This nifty thing  
actually helps relieve the disease.…  
  
Irvine: So.....What's it caused by?  
  
Kia: Space.…  
  
Irvine: Kia, don't fool around. What's it caused by?  
  
Kia: I told you already, space.…  
  
Squall: (butting in) How?  
  
Kia: (sighs) By being in space for so long on a shuttle that you start coughing your head off,  
start to sleep all day, and, most especially, you cannot get rid of it. There's just no exact  
cure for it yet. No one has ever been able to figure out the mystery, other than don't be out  
in space for too long.…  
  
Squall: .....What?  
  
Kia: Nevermind. Come on, let's get these and scram.…  
  
Irvine and Squall: Ok.  
  
(all leave for checkout)  
  
Cashier: (scans the suits) Will this be all?  
  
Kia: Yes.…  
  
Cashier: $319.23 please.  
  
Irvine and Squall: (eyes wide open in shock)  
  
Kia: (pulls out money) Here. Keep the change.…  
  
Cashier: (blinks a few times) Thank you! Please come again!  
  
Kia: Don't worry. I'm your #1 customer. I'll be back.…  
(they leave)  
Irvine: How much did you give her?  
  
Kia: Oh.....I don't know, maybe, five-hundred or so.…  
  
Irvine and Squall: (eyes wide open) (stare at her in amazement) FIVE-HUNDRED OR SO!?!?!  
  
Kia: Oh shut UP!!!!!…  
(arrive at the station)  
Kia: We're back!…  
  
Mr. Fortusdale: Welcome back! Are you going to be leaving now?  
  
Kia: Maybe. Lemme check. Hmmm. Yes, I believe we have everything.…  
  
Mr. Forusdale: Ok. Just lemme check the systems. (checks) Alrighty-bighty! She's all set.  
Uhhh, Kia, when, exactly, are you planning on returning?  
  
Kia: I dunno. Maybe in a few months or so. You do know that we're going to Earth, right?…  
  
Mr. Fortusdale: Yeah, the high commander told me.  
  
Irvine: You know the high commander?  
  
Kia: Yeah, and I do too. He's like our father, always there when we needed him, always there,  
no matter what! He was just really nice. You should see him sometime!…  
  
Squall: When?  
  
Kia: (looks at Mr. Fortusdale, then back at them) How 'bout now!?!…  
  
Mr. Fortusdale: How 'bout when you come back?  
  
Kia: Oh, right we had better get going if we want to get to Earth by sundown. Come on, let's go.  
(Irvine, Squall, and Kia go in the shuttle)  
Kia: Everyone settled?…  
  
Irvine: Of coarse.  
  
Squall: Yeah.  
  
Counter: 5...4...3...2...1...0 BLAST OFF!!!  
  
Irvine: How long does it for us to get down there?  
  
Kia: Oh, about a week.…  
  
Squall: A WEEK!!!!!  
  
Kia: Relax. I can speed up the trip faster, so we'll make down there by sundown tonight.…  
  
Irvine: I love your ways of thinking.  
  
Kia: You're only saying that because you love me.…  
  
Irvine: Jeese Loise. You're much smarter than I thought. What did they do to you down there?  
  
Kia: Will you just shut up 'bout it.…  
  
Irvine: Alright.  
  
Squall: You said 'bout a week without the speed process, right?  
  
Kia: Yeah, so?…  
  
Squall: Well, since you do have it, if you do the math correctly, then we shouldn't get there  
until about 3 or 4 days.  
  
Kia: Not with the type of process that I use. Squall, you see, since I have powers, well I use  
my powers to make this thing go even faster. Guys, hurry up and put on your suits, we're almost  
out of the colonies.…  
(put on suits)  
Irvine: Hey, these are pretty comfy!  
  
Squall: No kidding!  
  
Kia: Well, they won't be in a few minutes.…  
(a few minutes later)  
Irvine: Oh man! Their not comfy any more!  
  
Squall: You said it, buddy!  
  
Kia: Toldya. Anyway, sit down and be prepared.…  
  
Irvine: Prepared for what?  
(ship suddenly goes super fast)  
Kia: That.…  
  
Squall: Whoa!!!!! How the heck didya do that!?!  
  
Kia: Me to know, you not to know. Besides, why the hell do you care?…  
  
Irvine: Kia, since when did you cuss?  
  
Kia: Dunno. I just started back at the battlefield with Zach and-…  
  
Irvine: Who's Zach?  
  
Kia: Nevermind bout him. Anyway, what's for supper?…  
  
Squall: Do we have anything to eat?  
  
Kia: Yes, I brought a whole bunch of little snacks, for us to eat.…  
  
Irvine: Kia, would you mind coming to a different room with me?  
  
Kia: Sure, why?…  
  
Irvine: Because I need to talk to you, alone.  
  
Kia: (goes with him)…  
  
Squall: How long will you guys be?  
  
Irvine: Not long, just wait here.  
  
Squall: Ok.  
  
Kia and Irvine: (leave to go to a different room and talk)…  
  
Squall: Gease. I wonder how much longer it'll be?  
  
Kia: (comes back in about 5 minutes later with Irvine) Squall, have you ever met a really cute  
girl?…  
  
Squall: Yeah, but we broke up.  
  
Irvine: (butting in) Why?  
  
Squall: Because her sport was in the way and she didn't want to quit it. All she would talk  
about was her sport.  
  
Kia: And what sport might that be?…  
  
Squall: Cheerleading. She would always talk about how you do a perfect tumble, sumersault, and  
all that crap. She just wasn't my type, anyway.  
  
Kia: Oh my god! Then Jen WOULD be perfect for you!…  
  
Squall: How so?  
  
Kia: She used to have almost the same problem, with a football athlete! One time, she got  
really pissed at him, and that's what broke their relationship.…  
  
Squall: Why did she get so pissed?  
  
Kia: Because she couldn't stand him anymore. He was just like, oh, how should I put this, he was  
just like a real pathetic athlete who could only talk about football, and how everyone should  
play it. He became mentally retarded during one of his games, I think his team was playing so  
that they could get into the superboul, but that didn't quite work because it was after they had  
broken up that he saw her and became a retard. After that, he was never back in school.…  
  
Squall: Oh. Then she would be good, wouldn't she?  
  
Kia: Yep.…  
  
Irvine: Aaaaa.....What is that giant ball of blue, and those other colors?  
  
Kia: Huh? Oh my god! It's the Earth! We made it!…  
  
Squall: Yeah! We did, we made it!  
  
Irvine: Yeah, we made it.  
  
Kia: What's wrong, Irvine?…  
  
Irvine: It's nothing.  
  
Squall: You wouldn't be sayin that if somethin wasn't up. Now tell us.  
  
Irvine: Fine. It's just that, a couple years ago, my first girlfriend, she such a doll.  
  
Kia: Why'd you break up then?…  
  
Irvine: Because things just didn't work out between us.  
  
Squall: How so?  
  
Irvine: She was a normal, popular girl, who always wanted to be on the cheerleading squad, but  
her parents wouldn't let her because of her schoolwork would suffer, they said. She told me  
that's what they said, anyway. I promised her that when she would admit to all her friends that  
she had a boyfriend, then I would get her on the squad. She made it, and she was so happy. But..  
  
Kia: But what?…  
  
Irvine: She got into so much trouble with her parents, that she had to move to a place where she  
couldn't be in any activity of the sort. Both of us were heart-broken. We didn't know what to  
do. Finally, while we were chatting over the internet, I came up with a plan that no one would  
ever be able to break- meat secretly in a very romantic garden where only one couple could stay-  
but her parents found out, again, and don't ask me how, but they moved to a different unit.  
Never saw each other again.…  
  
Kia: (is dead silent) If.....If you.....If you would've told me this earlier, then.....then I...  
then I wouldn't be standing here with you. You'd be off with what's-her-name and I'd still be  
stuck on Earth. But I'm glad you're not.… 


	7. She's Caught, And Can't Get Free

EDITOR'S NOTE: Yo! Wazzup? I'm at my house, listenin ta Limp Bizkit, and what I said in the   
last ed's note was kinda a lie. I will write cuss words, if I feel like it. Keep readin, please   
so I can write more. Thanx!!!!!   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
SCENE: (where ever it was last time)   
  
Irvine: Kia, I know you'd want me to be with her, but I love you, and she's not even a memory   
now. She's long gone. I hardly remember a thing about her.   
  
Kia: Dammit, Irvine! I just want you to forget every girl and just remember me! Is that too   
much to ask for!?!   
  
Irvine: (is dead silent)   
  
Squall: (has a shocked face) Kia, how much longer do you think it'll take?   
  
Kia: Shut up, dammit!   
  
Squall: (takes a step back) Whoa! Kia, I know you're pissed, but don't be pissed off at me. I   
didn't do anything. So you shut up!   
  
Kia: I'm just really pissed, and if you haven't noticed yet, whenever I'm pissed, I'm pissed at   
everyone. So shut the fuck up, you mother fucker!!!!!   
  
Squall: (has a look on his face that no one would ever be able to describe, so I'm not even gonna   
try) Kia.....Could ya possibly, not say that in front of us, like this, in space, or anywhere for   
that matter, please?   
  
Kia: I'll say what I want, when I want, and how I want. So back off, asshole!!!!!   
  
Irvine: (turns around and grabs Kia, arms wrapped around her) Gottya!   
  
Kia: Let go of me! (struggles to break free)   
  
Irvine: I'm not lettin go of ya till you stop this nonsense.   
  
Kia: (still struggling) What nonsense?   
  
Irvine: That we have to put up with. Kia, I liked you more before this god-damn trip!!!!!   
  
Kia: (stops)(has a look on her face, just like Squall had) Irvine.....why don't you ever tell me   
these things!!!!! (starts to struggle again)   
  
Irvine: (loosened up during the chat)(tightened after) Kia.....Dammit! Knock it off! I can't   
take this anymore! (lets Kia loose)   
  
Kia: Thank you. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll go to the controls.   
  
Squall: (lost the look when Irvine grabbed Kia) Controls? What controls?   
  
Kia: Nevermind. You two stay here, I'll be back. (leaves the room)   
(5 mins later)   
Intercom: If you ever want to see your friend again, then you'll come to the control room, and   
surrender yourselves, NOW!!!   
  
Irvine: You mean, this thing actually has a control room? Awesome!   
  
Squall: Of coarse, Irvine. Now let's go find the control room. (they leave)   
(they're right outside the door)   
Squall: Looks like this is it.   
  
Intercom: No! Don't go! It's a tra-mmmph!!!!! (clicks off)   
  
Irvine: That was Kia. Not like I really care, though.   
  
Squall: Come on, Irvine. What's gotten in between you two? You two were the cutest couple I   
have ever seen. Don't quit, Irvine, don't break it.   
  
Irvine: Hmph! It wasn't my fault! She's the one who got us in this mess. So why should I try   
to keep us together? It's no big deal. You can have Kia, and I'd have Jen. Is that fair?   
  
Squall: Shut up you, you, you...(thinks for a moment)...You mother fucker!   
  
Irvine: Why you little.....!   
  
Intercom: Don't fight! Don't come in! Just listen to me! You can't surrender! Don't do it!   
I'm sorry about earlirer, I really am! Irvine, I care for you! Don't do this!!! No! Get away   
from me! No! No! No! (screams)(intercom clicks off)   
  
Irvine and Squall: (are dead silent)   
  
Squall: See. I told you she cared. What she said about earlier, forget it. Irvine, come on.   
We're gonna go save us a friend. One that's really close to us, and in our hearts.   
  
Irvine: (yells) Kia! We're comin for you!   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
EDITOR'S NOTE: Yo, sorry it was so short, but I just can't let my parents know I've been writin   
this stuff, so keep up the readin, and I'll keep up the typin. (My sister helped me out, kinda,   
on this story, so she might help me out a lot) Toodles! 


	8. The Master: Who Is He?

EDITOR'S NOTE: Yo! This is like really weird. We got the bathroom in a different place, right   
behind my room! And guess what the bad thing is. I have a window there, and I'm the only one   
with blinds, and so I can just look out and see someone there. Scary! Anyway, here's another   
chapter.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Scene: At the place where it was last time.   
  
Squall: I knew that would kick in sometime, I just knew it!   
  
Irvine: Ahhh Shut up! Now, come on, we've got to find Kia! (they leave)   
(meanwhile)   
Kia: Huhmmmmm. Where.....am I? (she got knocked out after the last message over the intercom)   
  
Voice#1: She's awakened. Go tell the master.   
  
Voice#2: Right. (leaves)   
  
Voice#1: You're gonna be alright. Just hang tight.   
  
Kia: Who.....Are you?   
  
Voice#1: My name is Aferdize, King of All. (talked like he was powerful)   
  
Kia: Yeah, ok, whatever. (doesn't really get it, but, she doesn't get a lot of things)   
  
Aferdize: (yelling at the door) Hurry it up over there!   
  
Kia: Why did you want to capture me?   
  
Aferdidize: Huh? Oh. It wasn't my idea.   
  
Kia: Then whoes was it?   
  
Aferdize: The Master's. He's so sneaky bout these things, most especially with girls.   
  
Kia: Oh. I see. Well, if I'm not the one he's lookin for, then what will he do?   
  
Aferdize: He won't mistake you. He knows who he's after. And if he said you, then it's you. No   
mistake.   
  
Kia: But if I'm not the one he's lookin for? What if he did make a mistake? Hmmm? What then?   
  
Aferdize: Oh. I see. Well, if you AREN'T the one, then I guess he'll do one of three things.   
  
Kia: Which are.....?   
  
Aferdize: Which would be either lettin ya go, keepin ya to himself or lettin us have ya (has a   
cheap look on his face), or destroin ya.   
  
Kia: Ok. Well, ummmmm, ok.   
  
Voice#2: He said he'd be right there. He's a little busy right now.   
  
Aferdize: Ok, good. Then we'll finally know if WE can have her!   
  
Voice#2: Right on!   
  
Kia: Um, excuse me, but what's your name?   
  
Voice#2: Huh? What's my name?   
  
Kia: Mmmhmmm.   
  
Voice#2: Well, my name is Ackleolis. Kinda funky, huh? (has the same cheap look on his face as   
Aferdize does)   
  
Kia: Yeah.   
  
Ackleolis: Well, what's yours?   
  
Kia: My name is Kia. And I don't know bout you guys, but, I'd say we stopped movin.   
  
Aferdize: Huh? Oh my god! We did!   
  
Ackleolis: It's probably because he's coming!   
  
Aferdize: Right! Finally, we can have her!   
  
Kia: You guys are weird.   
(door opens and someone comes in)   
Aferdize: Look! It's the master!   
  
Ackleolis: I told you he was comin!   
  
Kia: Oh brother! (whispers) And don't you DARE come over here!   
  
Master: Who are you talkin to?   
  
Kia: Huh? Oh. No one.   
  
Master: Look up at me, Kia.   
  
Kia: Huh? H.....Ho.....How.....How do you know my name!?!?!   
  
Master: (laughs faintly) Ohhh, I don't know. Maybe if you look up at me YOU'LL know why.   
  
Kia: (looks up very curiously) Oh my god!!!!!   
  
Aferdize: What? What is it?   
  
Ackleolis: Hello? are you awake in there? In fact, is there anybody in there? She just found   
out who the Master is! Duh!   
  
Aferdize: Well, if she found out, then what's his na-   
  
Kia: (very angrily) MACAAN!!!!!   
  
Ackleolis: Does that answer your question?   
  
Aferdize: Oh shut UP!!!!!   
  
Macaan: Well, I see you finally found me. (laughs like before) Or should I say, I found you?   
  
Kia: Shut the hell up, fucker! (still pissed)   
  
Macaan: Well, now, aren't WE in a happy mood. Well, if you're gonna be that way, then I guess I   
have only one choice.   
  
Aferdize: He's givin her to us, Ackleolis, he's finally givin us a girl of our dreams!!!!!   
  
Ackleolis: I'ts not "Ackleol-is". It's "Ackleol-eez", butt-head.   
  
Aferdize: Well, SORRRRRY!!!!! Geez! People these days. Sheesh!   
(all of a sudden)   
---------------------------------------------BANG!-----------------------------------------------   
Macaan: What was that!?!?   
  
Kia: (laughs evily) The time has come.   
  
Macaan: For what?   
  
Kia: What do you think?   
  
Macaan: I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO'S GOIN TO ASK THE QUESTIONS! GOT IT?!?!   
  
Kia: Whatever, freakazoid.   
  
Macaan: I guess I made the best decision for you, then.   
  
Kia: Which would be?   
  
Macaan: (laughs evily and quietly) To destroy you!   
  
Aferdize and Ackleois: (gasp)   
  
Ackleolis: No! Please, master, don't do it! Just look how beautiful she is!   
  
Aferdize: I'm sure WE can make a deal. How bout it?   
  
Macaan: (thinks for a moment) Hmmmm....Maybe we could make a deal. (stares at Kia) Yes, I think   
we can. (laughs evily)   
  
Kia: (silent and is wondering whats gonna happen) (Aferdize, Ackleolis, and Macaango to a spot where Kia can't here them) (SHE'S TIED DOWN!!!!!)   
(they come back after bout 5 min.)   
Aferdize: Well, the choice has been made.   
  
Kia: Why do you look so gloom?   
  
Aferdize: Huh? Oh, well, the choice is that you will be Ackleolis' wife.   
  
Kia: (is suddenly wide-eyed) You mean, I have to MARRY Ackleolis!?!?!   
  
Aferdize: (nodds very sadly) Yes, you do. You have no choice. Just do it.   
  
Ackleolis: Hey there, honey! How bout we get married right away!? (is so happy)   
  
Kia: I'm too young. (muttered)   
  
Ackleolis: What's that, babe?   
  
Kia: I said I'm too young.   
  
Ackleolis: (is wide-eyed) What.....What are you tryin to tell us?   
  
Kia: I'm only FIFTEEN!!!!!   
  
Everyone but Kia: (gasp and are wide-eyed)   
  
Ackleolis: Well, that's ok. I mean, you've gone out before, haven't you?   
  
Kia: Yes, but what's it to you? Now let me go. I must see some dear friends of mine.   
  
Aferdize: (starts untyin her)   
  
Macaan: HOLD ON just a minute there.   
  
Aferdize: What?   
  
Macaan: How do you know this isn't a trick? Huh? She's probably just lying. Don't give in.   
  
Kia: You do know, Macaan, that we are on Earth, don't ya?   
  
Everyone but Kia: (gasp)   
  
Macaan: But....How?   
  
Kia: That's where this ship was headed. Now, you guys are done for!   
  
Aferdize: Please! Can't we make a deal!?! Please!   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
EDITOR'S NOTE: Yo! keep tunin in n readin. These could possibly be some of the best stories   
you've ever read. Maybe! And one more thing (I got that from Jackie Chan), uuuuu.....Keep   
readin! 


	9. She's Free And What A Wierd Way To Meet

EDITOR'S NOTE: Well, hi. Wassup? I'm sick today so I can't go anywhere. It sucks, too. So,   
I'm just gonna write another chapter.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
SCENE: (in the spacecraft)   
  
Kia: Well, since you put it that way, maybe we can make a deal.   
  
Aferdize: Thank you!   
  
Kia: BUT.....If I find out that either one of you broke it, I'll be very angry. Got it?   
  
Everyone: Yep!   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Irvine: Come on!   
  
Squall: Where ya goin?   
  
Irvine: We're gonna bust down the door.   
  
Squall: Are you outta your mind!?!?! There's no way how we can break down that door!   
  
Irvine: Oh yeah? Just watch. (steps back then stops, and starts running) (runs into the door and   
knocks it down) Told ya.   
  
Squall: (has a shocked look on his face)   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
(back on Earth)   
Jen: Well.....   
  
Quatre: Well, what?   
  
Jen: (sighs) When do you think Kia will be back?   
  
Diamond: There's no tellin when, Jen, there's just no tellin when.   
  
Jen: I know but, I mean, I just really miss her. Ya know what I mean?   
  
Trowa: Yeah, I do. I always had my eyes set on her since the first time I saw her. Do you guys   
remember that day?   
  
All but Jen and Trowa: Yeah.   
  
Jen: What happened?   
  
Duo: Well, it's like this. First, we were just minin our own buisness when a capsule fell from   
the sky. We didn't know what it was or anything, but we knew that we should've takin a look, so   
we did. When we found out that it was Kia and Diamond, Trowa and I had our eyes set them. Mine   
on Diamond's-Trowa's on Kia's. We never let them outta our site. Until the day that we knew   
each other so well, that we just basically split. Then you joined, I think it was after Diamond   
became a gundam pilot, and you know the rest.   
  
Everyone: (stunned)   
  
Diamond: (is sittin next ta Wufei) (gets up and walks over ta Duo) I'm takin you back!   
  
Duo: Huh? Whatcha mean?   
  
Diamond: I mean, I'm with you again.   
  
Duo: Whatcha mean "again"?   
  
Diamond: I dumped you because you had were too humerous. I didn't like it. Now, you're new guy,   
and I like you again.   
  
Wufei: What about me?   
  
Diamond: Huh? Oh. You. Well....I guess it's a "screw you" situation, until Duo starts actin up   
again.   
  
Duo: Who said I was?   
  
Jen: How can you guys be happy? Knowing that our best friend is somewhere out there, and we have   
no cantact with her? And we have no idea where she could be. Huh? How?   
  
Everyone: (stops bein happy and form frowns on their faces)   
  
Quatre: I guess you're right, Jen. How can we be happy, knowing that?   
  
Trowa: (stares out the window with Jen) I think we otta go find her.   
  
Jen: Yeah. Let's go.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Irvine: KIIIAAAAAAA!!!!!   
  
Kia: Huh? Irvine? Irvine! I'm over here!   
  
Squall: Over where?   
  
Kia: Uuuu.....Over by the main contro-mmmph!   
  
Irvine: Kia!?!?! Kia!?!   
  
Kia: Mmhmphhmmm!!!!!   
  
Aferdize: Shut up! Come on, help me take her to the Master's Room.   
  
Ackleolis: Right. (helps carry her)   
  
Kia: (tied to a chair with a handkechief over her mouth) Mhmph!   
  
Irvine: Kia! We're comin! (starts running)   
  
Squall: Huh? Hey! Wait for me! (runs after him)   
  
Irvine: Whoa!!!!! (runs into them)   
  
Squall: Shoot!!! (runs into them, too)   
-------------------------------------------BANG!-------------------------------------------------   
Everyone: (gets up and leaves) (hops in the cars)   
  
Jen: Here's the plan: we go to the station, report that their ship never made it in, and wait and   
wait and see if Kia shows up. Got it?   
  
Everyone but her: Yeah.   
  
Jen: Alright. Let's go. (they leave)   
(at the station)   
Guard: Pass?   
  
Jen: Yes, let us pass.   
  
Guard: I need to see a pass before you can go in.   
  
Jen: What? We've always gone through this way and never had to have had a pass to get in. What   
happened to change that?   
  
Guard: About three of our ships were stolen in the past week. Now, it's only for personell.   
  
Jen: Well, we're here to help then. We're really good at solving mysteries, aren't we?   
  
Trowa: Yep.   
  
Quatre: We're the best.   
  
Guard: Hmmmmm.....Ok, hold on a sec. (grabs a phone and talks into it) Ok. He said that you   
could pass. He'll meet you at the front gate to give you your passes. Please go through.   
  
Jen: Thanx! (drive through) (others follow) (go to front gate, and meet him there)   
  
Mr. Space: Hello. My name is Mr. Space, and I need to know how much experience you guys have.   
  
Duo: A lot. We're the best you're gonna get. So either take us, or not have the mystery solved.   
  
Mr. Space: Hmmm...A smart alec, huh? Oh well. I guess every group has to have some sort of   
smart alec. Ok, here's your passes. (hands out passes) Use them whenever you come here. You'll   
be accapted, no matter who the guard is. I must be going, so if you find something out, then   
come tell me. Good bye.   
  
Jen: [oh] Mr. Space, I have another report about a missing shuttle.   
  
Mr. Space: Follow me to my office...   
  
Jen: It's Jen.   
  
Mr.Space: Come by my office, Jen. You can tell me in there. The rest of you, you'll start   
working in the conservatory. Now come, we must get to work immediately.   
  
Everyone: Right. (leave for their destinations)   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Medical Doctor1: Hurry up! I found them!   
  
Medical Doctor2: Ok! We're comin!   
  
Medical Doctor3: Hurry up and connect the life detectors to them! We can't let them be destroyed!   
  
Medical Doctor1 and 2: Right! (all hook them up)   
  
Irvine's life detector: (beeps to tell alive)   
  
Kia's life detector: (beeps to tell destruction is gonna occur)   
  
Medical Doctor1: Shoot! Hurry up and bring it over to her! Hurry!   
  
Irvine: (wakes up) Huh? What's goin on? (looks around and hears the noise)   
  
Medical Doctor2: Your friend is in serious trouble!   
  
Irvine: How so?   
  
Medical Doctor2: You hear that beeping noise? That's the sound that your friend is gonna die.   
  
Irvine: What! No way! She can't! She just CAN'T!!!!!   
  
Medical Doctor3: (shakes his head)   
  
Irvine: What?   
  
Medical Doctor3: I'm sorry, boy, I'm sorry. She's gone.   
  
Kia: (suddenly wakes up, but slowly)   
  
Irvine: Yeah, she's really dyin. Get a life.   
  
Kia: Huh? What's goin on? Who are you three? Where are we? And, where are they?   
  
Medical Doctor1: You're on the shuttle and we just landed on Earth. We found you two knocked   
out, and we are secret medical doctors sent to help you in physical hurt, and who?   
  
Kia: Never mind. Come on, Irvine, let's go.   
  
Irvine: Right. (gets up and helps Kia get up) (they leave)   
  
Kia: Oh yeah, and I don't need any help, so just go away. (they find themselves at the station)   
  
Irvine: What happened? It's a mess out here!   
  
Kia: No kiddin! (they go into the station)   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Jen: There's a shuttle that got launched about two weeks or so ago, and never returned.   
  
Mr. Space: Do you know who took it?   
  
Jen: Yes. It was our friend, Kia.   
  
Mr. Space: You mean the same Kia that got launched and no one ever knew her last name!?!   
  
Jen: Yep. That very same one.   
  
Mr. Space: What is her last name?   
  
Jen: Geneva, Kia Geneva.   
  
Mr. Space: Aaaahhh, yes. Kia Geneva. That one is excused.   
  
Jen: Huh? Why?   
  
Mr. Space: Because she's very famous around here. You guys are very lucky to know her and have   
her as a friend.   
  
Jen: Alright. Can I go to the mystery area now?   
  
Mr. Space: I don't see why not. But thank you for telling me that.   
  
Jen: You're welcome. Good bye, Mr. Space.   
  
Mr. Space: Good bye, Jen. (she leaves)   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Jen: Alright. That was so lame.   
  
Trowa: Shut up and help us.   
  
Jen: But, don't you guys wanna know what happened?   
  
Quatre: After we get back home.   
  
Reporter 1: Mr. Space! Mr. Space! Mr. Space! I found one of the shuttles!   
  
Mr. Space: (runs outta his office to the screen where the guy was) Hmmm...Jen, do you remember   
what the shuttle number was on Kia's shuttle that she took?   
  
Jen: Aaaaaa.....I think it was number 1523.   
  
Mr. Space: Yes! We have a match! Where is it?   
  
Reporter 1: According to the information that we have gothered, it should be right around out   
back. Wait! If it were to be out back, this close to the base, and it's not moving, then it's   
parked out there!   
  
Mr. Space: Then let's go! (Mr. space and the friends leave out back)   
  
Kia: Oh hi, Mr. Space! Long time no see!   
  
Irvine: Do you know this guy?   
  
Squall: No. But it's probably one of her exes.   
  
Irvine: (shakes his head) I don't think so. He doesn't look like the type that she would choose.   
  
Mr. Space: Well, these people claim to be your friends, Kia.   
  
Kia: Oh my god! You guys are here! What a surprise!   
  
Diamond: Dude! I wonder who those two might be!   
  
Duo: You're not leaving me again, are you?   
  
Diamond: I dunno. No, I won't leave you.   
  
Kia: Oh! Mr. Space, these are a couple more of my friends from space. Irvine, my boyfriend, and   
Squall, a friend. And Jen, Squall and you would make the perfect couple!   
  
Jen: (gets a little mad) (walks over to Kia and tries to slap her face)   
  
Kia: You're so slow! DON'T take that offensive.   
  
Jen: Oh screw it. I'll give it a try. But if I don't like it, then I'm single again.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
EDITOR'S NOTE: Ok, I know it's been forever since I put up a story with Jen and everybody, but I   
decided to put them in this, cause they had to join together again. {here's a preview of next   
chapter's story: Jen likes him. It goes outta hand later} Well, I gotta go, so keep readin! 


	10. Kia's Big Secret

EDITOR'S NOTE: Hi! It's about 12:46A.M. I'm writing because there's nothin else ta do, and I  
can't get any sleep. So here's another chapter!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mr. Space: Kia?  
  
Kia: What?  
  
Mr. Space: Was there any other spacecrafts out there?  
  
Kia: Oh, you bet. I think there was something like 5 or so.....Right, Irvine? Or is it just my  
imagination and there really weren't any?  
  
Irvine: No, there was about 5 other crafts out back, you're right.  
  
Mr. Space: Oh thank you! You really out did yourself this time, Kia!  
  
Kia: Why?  
  
Mr. Space: Because right before we came out, you came in and told us that there were more crafts  
out there.  
  
Kia: Ok. Well, I'm tired. I'm gonna sleep in the car. Let's go. (leaves to go to car)  
  
Irvine: Well, I guess I'm drivin her home. See ya. (leaves)  
  
Jen: That sounds like a plan. Let's go.  
  
Everbody: Yeah.  
(at the house, I forgot where they were originally stayinganyway, their  
there)  
Kia: (sleeping on the couch with her head on Irvine's lap)  
  
Irvine: (sleeping on couch, sitting)  
  
Trowa: (in bed awake)  
  
Jen: (lies in bed)  
  
Quatre: (in bed sleeping)  
  
Duo: (in bed sleeping with his head in Diamond's lap)  
  
Diamond: (sleeping with Duo's head in lap)  
  
Anyone Else: (sleeping in a bed or on the floor) (very exciting, huh?)  
  
Person: (comes in and grabs Kia's mouth) Shhh.....I won't harm you if you come with me.  
  
Kia: (woke up when he grabbed her mouth) Mmmm.....(nodds) (gets up and leaves with him)  
  
Person: (outside) Thank you, Kia.  
  
Kia: Who are you?  
  
Person: Don't you remember?  
  
Kia: (gasps) You're that guy that I thought was related to Jen! How did you get down here?  
  
Person: Well, there's so much to say, and so little time. All I can say is, I lied.  
  
Kia: What? What do ya mean you lied?  
  
Person: I mean I didn't tell you the truth up there. I am related to Jen. That's how I know  
more about her. Oh! How rude of me! My name is Kyle, Kyle Olsen.  
  
Kia: So, you're her brother?  
  
Kyle: You bet I am!  
  
Kia: Huh. I swear I went out with someone who looks exactly like you. But that was about two or  
three years ago.  
  
Kyle: Ummm.....I think I am that person.  
  
Kia: WHAT!?!?! Do you have proof?  
  
Kyle: Maybe.  
  
Kia: Where is i-  
  
Kyle: (kisses her on the lips)  
  
Kia: (struggles to break free, then relaxes and kisses him back)  
  
Kyle: (let's it go) THAT'S my proof.  
  
Kia: (is just wide-eyed to his proof) That's your proof, huh? Hm. That's good proof.  
  
Kyle: What do you mean?  
  
Kia: Come by at midnight tonight. I'll be waiting right outside.  
  
Kyle: I'm busy at 10, and I won't get off until about 1, if the next person comes for his shift.  
  
Kia: Where do ya work?  
  
Kyle: I work at a strip-club.  
  
Kia: (stares at him wide-eyed) What did you just say?  
  
Kyle: I said I work at a strip-club. Why?  
  
Kia: (knocks outta it) Oh.....Because I'm one.  
  
Kyle: One what?  
  
Kia: You know.  
  
Kyle: I do?  
  
Kia: Oh brother! And don't you two DARE come down here, or your asses are gonna get kicked!  
Anyway, I tell you tonight. What club?  
  
Kyle: NightCrawls.  
  
Kia: Ok. Meet you there at midnight tonight! See ya! (leaves)  
  
Kyle: See ya! (thinks) Man, what's up with her? After so long, I did find her. My GOD has she  
changed since I last saw her, which would be about a year ago. Oh man! I'm gonna be late for my  
class! (leaves)  
  
Jen: (wakes up to the sound of the door closing) Huh?  
  
Kia: (is the one who shut the door) Uh-oh.  
  
Jen: (gets up and goes to the door and finds Kia there) What, exactly, are you doing?  
  
Kia: (is sooooo happy!) Ohhhhh.....I just met a guy.  
  
Jen: Like who?  
  
Kia: Oh, like someone who I went out with about a year or so ago.  
  
Jen: You know Irvine's gonna kill you if he found out you were cheatin on him.  
  
Kia: Who ever said anything about CHEATIN on him. I'm just gonna be out tonight.  
  
Jen: On a date with him?  
  
Irvine: (jumped in on the 'I'll be out' part) With Gene?  
  
Kia: (gives a small gasp) Oh, Irvine, hi, nice ta see you up.  
  
Irvine: Kia.....  
  
Kia: What?  
  
Irvine: Who are you goin out with?  
  
Kia: YOU! Duh!  
  
Irvine: Then how come you'll be out tonight?  
  
Kia: Because I have some business ta take care-a.  
  
Jen: Yeah. Sure. Whatever.  
  
Kia: SHUT UP AND STAY OUTTA THIS, JEN!!!!!  
  
Irvine: Kia, settle down. Now, tell me, are you gonna be with someone tonight while you're out?  
  
Kia: Maybe. Now just leave me alone. (goes up stairs)  
  
Irvine: I love you, Kia.  
  
Kia: (doesn't show, but starts ta cry) (runs up the rest of the stairs to her room)  
  
Everyone Else: (woke up)  
  
Duo: What's goin on?  
  
Irvine: Nothin.  
  
Jen: Kia's cheatin on Irvine.  
  
Everyone: (gasp and have a shocked look on face)  
  
Irvine: No she isn't.  
  
Jen: Then how come she came in here, slammin the door, not even givin a care bout where she is,  
or even who she is, or who she's ACTUALLY goin out with!?!?!  
  
Irvine: (she got him) I didn't know. Sorry.  
  
Diamond: Well, what's she gonna do when she can't make up her mind bout Irvine or another guy?  
  
Everyone: (goes into thought)  
(after a couple minutes)  
Kia: (comes back down) (eyes all red cause she was cryin) (goes into room where the others are)  
  
Others: (not in the thought anymore) (notice Kia comin down) (hear and look over to her)  
  
Irvine: (turns his head away)  
  
Jen: What's wrong, Kia?  
  
Kia: Nothin. I just have ta get some fresh air. That's all. I'll be back in a couple.  
  
Irvine: Oh no you won't. You're not goin anywhere while you're with me, Kia.  
  
Kia: But I'm not with you.....Unless you mean like boyfriend/girlfriend.  
  
Irvine: That's basically what I'm talkin bout here.  
  
Kia: Oh. Well I'm just goin right outside and I'll-  
  
Irvine: You'll run with him.  
  
Kia: What?  
  
Irvine: You know. You're gonna run off with him cause you love him more than you do me, ain't  
that right, guys?  
  
Everyone: (except Jen and Diamond) Yeah!  
  
Jen and Diamond: No!  
  
Kia: Huh? Whose on whose side?  
  
Irvine: Well, they're all on my side, Kia. Now you won't go anywhere, or I'll do somethin so bad  
that you wish you wouldn't have gone outside!  
  
Kia: Like what?  
  
Irvine: You'll find out, if you go out.  
  
Kia: Whatever. (goes outside anyway)  
  
Irvine: She's in for it now.  
  
Jen: What're ya gonna do, Irvine?  
  
Irvine: Guess what she hates?  
  
Diamond: Guys that piss her off, like you!  
  
Irvine: That's true, but I don't piss her off as much as you guys have. Now, what do you think  
it is?  
  
Duo: Well, according ta my calculations, on the contrary, he's thinkin bout sex.  
  
Everyone but Duo and Irvine: (gasp) (of coarse not Kia, she's outside) (mind you)  
  
Irvine: How are you so sientific all of a sudden?  
  
Duo: ?All I know is, Kia might not like it, but she really won't care.  
  
Diamond: How do you know?  
  
Duo: Elementry, my dear.  
  
Diamond: Oh.  
  
Irvine: How do you know, though?  
  
Duo: Might as well face it. I almost did it with her. I was this close.  
  
Irvine: Why won't she care?  
  
Duo: That's somethin that she'd tell ya.  
  
Irvine: (leaves and goes outside)  
  
Kia: Oh, hi, Irvine. I told you I wouldn't run away.  
  
Irvine: (wasn't really payin attention) (gazes into her beautiful eyes) (suddenly shakes his head  
and picks her up in his arms like she's destroyed or somethin) (goes back in like that)  
  
Kia: I DEMAND YOU TO LET ME GO!!!!! LET GO OF ME!!!!! IRVINE, DAMMIT! LET GO!  
  
Everyone: (hear her)  
  
Irvine: (ignores her and starts goin up the stairs) (when he reaches the top, the others come  
rushin out and up the stairs)  
  
Others: (was so close ta gettin in Kia's room ta stop him) (weren't all that successful, though)  
(start beatin on the door)  
  
Irvine: (sets her on the bed) (takes off his clothesthen strips  
her ta nothin) (gets on topa her) (starts kissin her all over)  
  
Kia: Irvine, please, don't. You don't know how much of a mistake you're makin. Stop.  
  
Irvine: Oh, you don't know how long I've been wantin ta do this. (moves down and spreads her legs  
apart) (starts lickin there)  
  
Kia: (screams with a little pain)  
  
Others: (hear it and start bangin even harder)  
  
Irvine: (looks up and gets up so that his *ahem* is right at her *ahem(pussy)*) (starts lowerin,  
and starts ta pump)  
  
Kia: (screams again, only louder, with even more pain) (throws head back) (doesn't like it but  
doesn't really care)  
  
Irvine: And this one's for what you did!!!!! (pushes it real hard into her)  
  
Kia: (screams at the top of lungs, as loud as she could, and the others here it and start bangin  
as loud as possible)  
(5 min. later, everyone stopped and it's now quiet)  
Everyone: (asleep)  
  
Kia and Irvine: (in the same bed, still nude, and it's almost midnight)  
  
Kia: (wakes up and finds out what time it is) Oh SHIT!!!!! (quickly gets dressed and leaves for  
where Kyle is)  
  
Drunk Guy: Hey there, little lady! How are you? Ya wanna hit it off?  
  
Kia: (ignores him at first)  
  
Drunk Guy: Come on! (grabs her) I wanna hit it off right here, right now, with you. Now come on!  
(pulls her down ta the floor, right on top of him)  
  
Kia: (yells) LET GO OF ME!!!!! (whole place freezes with silence) (someone yells)  
  
Someone: LET GO OF HER RIGHT NOW!!!!!  
  
Drunk Guy: Huh? Ha! You can't tell me what ta do!  
  
Someone: Maybe not, but I can have you be kicked out! (he walks up, to the front of the crowd,  
and it's a guy probably in his 40's) (grabs him and throws him out while saying) Now listen, if I  
ever catch you doin that to one of the ladies here, then you'll get kicked out for good!  
  
Drunk Guy: Yeah ok! Just don't kick me out for good! Please!  
  
Someone: Don't you ever come back in this place for the next 5 nights and days. Got it? Now go  
home! (leaves him and goes back inside) Sorry, Kia, are you ok?  
  
Kia: Yeah, I'm just fine. Thanx, Mr. T.  
  
Mr. T: No problem! It's the only way of how I can repay you for all the times that you came  
through for this club and for me.  
  
Kia: (giggles)  
  
Mr. T: Well, did ya come back for the job, or just ta say hi?  
  
Kia: Well, kinda both. I will do the job, but you have ta know, boss, that I'm also here ta meet  
one of your employees.  
  
Mr. T: Oh, really. Who?  
  
Kia: His name is Kyle. Kyle Olsen.  
  
Mr. T: You mean the new recruit!?!?!  
  
Kia: I didn't know that he was the new recruit, but I do need ta see him.  
  
Mr. T: Ok. He's at the back right now. I'll come with you. Things have changed since the last  
time you were here. (they leave)  
(at the back)  
Kyle: Huh? (turns around and sees Kia and Mr. T comin his way) Oh hi, Kia! Mr. T!  
  
Kia: Hey! I told ya I would come.  
  
Kyle: Yeah, but you're a little late.  
  
Kia: Heh, I know. I accidently fell asleep.  
  
Kyle: Aaaaaahhhhh...............I see.  
  
Mr. T: Well, I'll leave ya two alone so you can do your business, whatever it is, and so I can  
stop anymore violation in this club. See ya!  
  
Kia and Kyle: See ya!  
  
Kyle: Well, how do you know Mr. T?  
  
Kia: Oh, he's my father.  
  
Kyle: (has a shocked look on face) He's your WHAT!?!?!  
  
Kia: Well, not exactly, but he's fathered me ever since he found me layin on the curb right outside  
here. He trained me. He was just like a father to me. Ever since that day, when I was about 5  
years old, he did that. I haven't been here for about a year or so, so I don't know all that much  
bout what's been goin on here.  
  
Kyle: Oh. I see. Well, what did he train you for?  
  
Kia: So that he would have nore workers.  
  
Kyle: Ok. And what is that he trained you?  
  
Kia: Promise not ta get shocked bout it?  
  
Kyle: Yeah, of coarse.  
  
Kia: Well, a stripper.  
  
Kyle: (is wide-eyed again) HE TRAINED YOU TO BE A STRIPPER!?!?!  
  
Kia: Kyle, please, calm down. Yes, he trained me as a stripper, that's why I don't really give  
if someone sees me, or tries ta, you know, with me.  
  
Kyle: Oh. So you used ta work here, eh?  
  
Kia: Yeah. It was so much fun, too!  
  
Kyle: Well, are you still stippin?  
  
Kia: That's for me to know, and you, not ta find out! When your shift is over, then go to one of  
the stages.  
  
Kyle: Which one?  
  
Kia: It got named after me.  
  
Kyle: Oh you mean the K-stage?  
  
Kia: The what? Oh well. No, it's stage-Kia.  
  
Kyle: (has a little wide-eyed face)  
  
Kia: What?  
  
Kyle: Well, it's just that no one is allowed ta use that stage.  
  
Kia: No one?  
  
Kyle: NO ONE!  
  
Kia: Oh well, I'm sure Mr. T would open it for me.  
  
Kyle: Why?  
  
Kia: You'll find out when you get there. Well, I'll let you get back to your work. See ya!  
  
Kyle: See ya! (after she left) Man, I wonder what she's gonna do?  
  
Kia: (just walkin around) (goes to the dressing room at the other side in the back) Hey, girls!  
I'm back!  
  
Charlotte: Huh? Who are you?  
  
Stacie: That's Kia! Oh my GOD!!!!! She's back back! Hey, who has been workin here for about a  
year or two? Anyone? Ya'll remember Kia?  
  
Gena: Kia.....Kia Geneva!?!?! Is that really you!?!?!  
  
Kia: Yes, it's me. And I'm gonna put on a show tonight. How many of your shifts end at one?  
  
Stacie: Everyone's does. Why?  
  
Kia: Well, this place is open all night long, right? Well, I've decided ta come back and do a  
show. Ummmmm.....Who all's new here?  
  
Gena: Well, everyone, almost. Most of the others left after you did because they didn't wanna be  
a stripper if you weren't gonna. Boy, if only they were still here, they wouldn't be kickin the-  
mselves in the ass for this. Oh! How rude of us! Welcome back, Kia!  
  
Kia: Just ta let ya guys know, I'm not stayin here. I'll come back briefly, but other than that,  
I'm not gonna be here.  
  
Kassandra: Well, if you're not gonna be here, then who's gonna be the boss' daughter?  
  
Kia: Huh? (stunned) Kassandra!?! Is that really you!?!?!  
  
Kassandra: Yep.  
  
Kia: I thought you left a couple months before I did.  
  
Kassandra: Well, I did, but I came crawlin back, askin for my job back.  
  
Kia: Why?  
  
Kassandra: Because I ran so low on money that I had no one else ta turn to.  
  
Kia: Oh. Well, I know I'm late gettin this to ya, but, welcome back, Kassie!  
  
Stacie: This is Charlotte, a.k.a. Char, this is Nikki, a.k.a. Nik, this is Felicia, a.k.a. Fi,  
this is Meagan, a.k.a. Meg, this is Kari, this is Danielle, a.k.a. Dani, this is Tiffany, a.k.a.  
Tiff, this is Madeline, a.k.a. Mad, and this is Carmendulatofinamaltokontaria, a.k.a. Carmen.  
  
Kia: Huh. There's only 11 new ones here, and their all girls.  
  
Gena: Yeah. Why? You got a problem with that?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
EDITOR'S NOTE: Hi! Don't ask me where I got the names, cause I won't answer that. Well, maybe,  
but anyway, I have a lot for the next chapter, so keep readin and I'll keep typin! 


	11. Kia Does What!?!?!

EDITOR'S NOTE: Hey! Wassup? Don't say the ceiling, sky, and stuff like that, or I will hunt u  
down and destroy u! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Well, here's another chap., and I even wrote  
it in my notebook that I use 4 school!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kia: Well, I thought for sure that there would be some boys, I mean come on, everything else has  
changed, why not this?  
  
Kassandra: Well, that has changed, I guess.  
  
Kia: In what way?  
  
Kassandra: There IS a boy, but he's not trained yet.  
  
Kia: Whose gonna train him then?  
  
Everyone: (is silent)  
  
Gena: Well, boss said that one of US had to train him.  
  
Kia: Well, why don't you?  
  
Gena: Because we don't wanna show off our bodies to him.  
  
Kia: Oh my god. You guys show yourselves to strangers every day! Why not him?  
  
Stacie: He's so much hotter than strangers.  
  
Kia: Well, show him to me, and I'll train him. Uhhhhh.....Does he, you know.  
  
Everyone: (nodds)  
  
Kia: Ok. Show him to me now, unless you have a show in about 5 minutes. (they leave)  
(they try to open the door) (it won't budge)  
  
Guy: Huh? Who's there?  
  
Kia: Ummmmm.....It's the girls.  
  
Guy: What!?!?!  
  
Stacie: You heard what she said, now open up!  
  
Guy: (opens door) (stares at Kia)  
  
Gena: Thank you! (they walk in, except Kia) Huh? What?  
  
Guy: You're a new face!  
  
Kia: Move over, genius, and let me in!  
  
Guy: (does what she said)  
  
Kia: What?  
  
Guy: Why are you here, and who are you?  
  
Kia: I'm Kia and-  
  
Fi: She's gonna teach you!  
  
Guy: What?  
  
Nik: Now! (they run out, leavin Kia and Guy in there) (lock door)  
  
Kia: Hey! Oooooo!!!!!  
  
Guy: My name's Daniel.  
  
Kia: (isn't pissed anymore) Well, I guess I'm gonna have ta teach you, huh?  
  
Daniel: You don't have ta.  
  
Kia: (grabs his shouldersand goes over him) Now, if you want ta be taught, then listen.  
  
Daniel: You got it!  
  
Kia: (let's go of him) (goes over and grabs a piece of chalk  
and starts writin) (soon, they're done) Ok. Now, you have ta do a demo.  
  
Daniel: Why?  
  
Kia: So I can tell if you're ready for a show!  
  
Daniel: Oh, ok. (starts strippin) (finishes when the music stops) How was it?  
  
Kia: (is silent but amaised) Wow!  
  
Daniel: So, am I ready?  
  
Kia: Yep! But, u can't start tonight.  
  
Daniel: Why?  
  
Kia: Because you have ta practice, then practice in front a girls, then strangers. And you can't  
be afraid ta show off yourself ta anyone.  
  
Daniel: Anyone?  
  
Kia: Anyone. Now, let's see if we can get the hell outta here. (tries ta open the door) (it works)  
(they leave)  
(meanwhile)  
Jen: (wakes up) (walks to Kia's room) (notices the door standin open)  
(runs in and wkes up Irvine) Irvine! Irvine, wake-up! Wake-up!  
  
Irvine: (wakes-up) What?  
  
Jen: Kia's gone!  
  
Irvine: (perks-up) And after what I did ta her, you'd think that she'd stay  
here, but she didn't!  
  
Everyone else: (woke-up and came in)  
  
Duo: What's goin on?  
  
Trowa: Where's Kia?  
  
Diamond: Jen, why are you on toppa Irvine?  
  
Jen: (gets off him)  
  
Squall: Jen, do you not like me so much that you've decided ta Irvine cheat? No wonder she left  
you, Irvine.  
  
Irvine and Jen: OH, SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
Quatre: Well, answer our questions!  
  
Jen: Fine. Kia's gone. I'm not tryin ta pull anythin with Irvine, and we have no clue where she  
is.  
  
Duo: Wait! I think I know.  
  
Irvine: Where!?!?!  
  
Duo: She's probably at a club called 'NightCrawls'.  
  
Heero: What kinda club is that?  
  
Duo: (sighs) A stri-  
  
Mysterious Voice: You better get goin!  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
Wufei: Who are you!?!  
  
Mysterious Voice: My name is Keneda, Protector wver Kia! And I know what you did to her, Irvine!  
  
Irvine: How!?!?!  
  
Keneda: I follow her around all the time.  
  
Duo: Then how come you're not followin her right now?  
  
Keneda: Cause she's in the safest place.  
  
Duo: 'NightCrawls'?  
  
Keneda: Yeah. How'd ya know?  
  
Duo: Experience.  
  
Keneda: Oh yeah! You're that Duo guy she told me bout! She said that you turned into a huge  
nerd, and that's why she broke-up with you.  
  
Irvine: First, it's this Gene guy, then someone else, then this Keneda guy. How many boys does  
she have!?!?!  
  
Keneda: You don't wanna know!  
  
Irvine: Oh yes I do!  
  
Keneda: Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. There's you guys, Gene Starwind, Me, Cole, and Kyle Olsen.  
  
Jen: (is in shock)  
  
Squall: What!?!?! (directs that to Jen)  
  
Jen: (snaps outta it) Nothin.  
  
Keneda: Actually, I think she's with Kyle right now.  
  
Jen: (runs out the door, grabs her shoes, puts them on, and drives off)  
  
Heero: Wonder what got into her?  
  
(Cole): Kyle's her-  
  
Keneda: SHUT UP, COLE!!!!!  
  
Cole: Dum-dee-dum-dum.....What?  
  
Duo: I know what you were gonna say.  
  
Cole: What?  
  
Duo: You were gonna say that Kyle is Jen's brother.  
  
Everyone but those 3: (gasp)  
  
Keneda: Shut up!  
  
Duo: You asked what.  
  
Cole: If you're THAT concerned bout her, then she IS at 'NightCrawls', a club, and she's gonna put  
on a show pretty soon.  
  
Irvine: Let's go! Now! (runs out the door and does exactly what Jen did)  
  
Others: (except Keneda and Cole) (follow Irvine)  
  
Keneda: Oh brother!  
  
Cole: Let's not break the news to them, K?  
  
Keneda: Yeah. Let's go. (they transport outta there)  
(at the club)  
(they beat the others there)  
  
Others: (just got there)  
  
Irvine: Now, where is she!?!?!  
  
Intercam: May I have you're attention, please. I would like to direct you all to stage-Kia where  
my daughter is. Everyone, please welcome, for the first time in about 3 years, my daughter, Kia Geneva!  
  
Kia: (comes out when music starts) (puts on a show, and my god, is it sexy or what!) (leaves)  
  
Mr. T: (comes back with the girls) Congradulations, Kia!  
  
Kia: For what?  
  
Gena: Duh! After bein gone for almost 3 years, your first time back, no one wants to leave an-  
  
Stacie: (interupts) And they all want to meet you!  
  
Kia: Oh really?  
  
Gena: Yeah! Now come on! (pulls Kia out onto the stage)  
  
Crowd: (cheers)  
  
Mr. T: Told Ya! Now go on, sugar, talk to them! Tell them when the next time you're gonna be  
here is!  
  
Everyone: (the girls) Yeah!  
  
Kia: Fine! (walks up to the crowd) Hi!  
  
Crowd: (goes nuts)  
  
Kia: I haven't been here for about 3 years, so I just came back today, and I don't know when the next time I'll be here is.  
(notices the others) (gasps)  
  
Girls: What!?!?!  
  
Kia: I have to go. (leaves)  
  
Mr. T: Well, wasn't that a nice, good-bye.  
  
Char: How rude!!!!!  
  
Carmen: She probably has a good reason for leavin us, and for some of us, again.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
EDITOR'S NOTE: Sup? Now, if you remember the last chap.'s name's, then you know who I'm talkin  
bout. Anywho, I'm gonna start a new story, but it's gonna be like this, you know, have all the  
chap.'s, but this one's getting too long, that's why. Anywho, keep reading and reviewing, no  
matter what, please! (pretty soon, I'm gonna dedicate a story to FillesRouge, or Nik, as in the  
stories) 


End file.
